Electrostatic discharges (ESD) on solar cells are triggered when electrical field strengths become high enough to induce the transport of charges. Subsurface blisters, voids, and other manufacturing defects, as well as metal “whiskers” can, in a charging environment, produce the field strengths needed to induce an electrostatic discharge. Micrometeoroid impacts are another potential trigger for ESD. Similar mechanisms apply to other exposed satellite surfaces. ESD accounts for more than 50% of anomalies on space systems in orbit. These anomalies can include: (i) anomalous communication due to broadband noise interference; (ii) contamination due to material degradation; (iii) power loss; and (iv) damage to electronic components. No viable techniques for locating the origination point of ESD events were ever implemented, yet knowing where ESD events originate would be useful in developing mitigation of anomalies due to ESD on future space systems, and in improving operating procedures of current and future space systems.